Otro plan de Light
by JeanePataki
Summary: Sinopsis: Un grupo de sobrevivientes (no cualquier clase de sobrevivientes, sino unos escogidos por alguna razon) hallan una Death Note entre los escombros del avion del cual cayeron, cuyo dueño de la libreta es nuestro protagonista Light Yagami. Este grupo al enterarse del uso de la libreta debe hallar la forma de sobrevivir sin llegar a usarla para matarse unos con otros...
1. Capítulo 1: Avión

Bueno este es mi primer fanfic, espero que les guste!  
**Subiré un capitulo por semana**, pero por ser la primera vez subiré dos para que se enganchen con la historia porque es a partir del segundo capitulo que se pone interesante!

**Sinopsis:** Un grupo de sobrevivientes (no cualquier clase de sobrevivientes, sino unos escogidos por alguna razon) hallan una Death Note entre los escombros del avion del cual cayeron, cuyo dueño es nuestro protagonista Light Yagami. Al enterarse del uso de la libreta, cada uno debe hallar la forma de sobrevivir sin llegar a usarla para matarse unos con otros.

**Capitulo I: Avión**

Finalmente llegó el gran día. Al fin las vacaciones tan soñadas, tan esperadas, tan anheladas. Juana estaba muy emocionada y se dibujaba en la mente los paisajes del caluroso caribe mientras terminaba de cerrar su maleta.  
Darío la observaba mientras en tono de broma le reprochaba por qué tardaban tanto las mujeres en recoger sus cosas y que, encima, no iba a usar ni la mitad de la ropa.  
Ellos son pareja desde hace cuatro años, más uno de convivencia. Él se ganaba la vida como dibujante. Ella era periodista y una ex agente de FBI. Retiró sus cargos cuando empezó se fue a convivir con Darío y tomó otra carrera más suave donde su vida no corriera peligro alguno.  
El artista estaba muy enamorado de su inteligente mujer, la observaba constantemente: su pelo castaño, sus ojos oscuros, su sonrisa perfecta. Juana era una constante inspiración para él. Pero cesó de observarla, dado que al fin llegó el taxi y se dirigieron al aeropuerto, a tomar el tan aventurado avión para ella y tan temido por él.

Ellos ya estaban ahí, en el aeropuerto, comiendo liviano antes de abordar para no pasar vergüenza digestiva alguna en el transcurso del viaje. Tomaban el vuelo número quince hacia las playas caribeñas.  
Fernanda le enseñaba las fotos del destino a Damir, su pareja, quien estaba ansioso de darle un poco de color a esa piel tan pálida, para resaltar así sus ojos verdes.  
En el transcurso de la charla un hombre de traje pasó rápidamente muy cerca de ellos, quien, sin intención alguna, volcó el refresco de Fernanda al piso. El hombre rápidamente pidió disculpas y enseguida le compró otra para sanar su pequeño accidente.  
Fernanda, sorprendida, confesó a su pareja que existía poca gente así todavía y solo con ese gesto, le alegró el día.

El hombre llevaba un maletín, como todo ejecutivo, tenía millones de papeles allí dentro. Antes de abordar el mismo vuelo que ambas parejas, se dirigió hacia a el baño y se aseguró de estar completamente solo.  
Sacó su teléfono celular y no marcó ningún número. Lo hizo para disimular. Miró a su derecha y se aseguró que nadie lo oyera. Al fin, respiró profundo y comenzó:

-No quiero matar a nadie más.  
-Entonces renuncia -respondio el shinigami.  
-Tampoco quiero hacerlo, quiero tener la libreta conmigo hasta que llegue mi hora, pero no quiero hacerlo más.  
-No tiene sentido entonces –sonrió el extraño ser mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.  
-Ya lo sé. Por eso hago este viaje, tomé una decisión: La voy a enterrar en las arenas de una isla donde ya nadie la encuentre.  
-¿Por qué deberías hacerlo? -retrucó el Dios sorprendido.  
-No tienes idea de lo que los humanos somos capaces de hacer – se desajusta la corbata negra sudando- si esto llega a caer en manos de cualquier individuo estaremos perdidos. No podemos permitir que ocurra de nuevo.  
-Eres muy aburrido, ya no me diviertes...  
-No soy payaso, tengo otras cosas mejor para hacer, como ahora. Nos vamos.

El hombre del traje marrón guardó su celular, que estaba apagado, y se dirigió al avión. Al salir nuevamente se topa con Fernanda, que le regaló instantáneamente una sonrisa de lo agradecida que estaba. Él se la devolvió con mucho esfuerzo. No se lo veía tranquilo. Pero la muchacha no se dio cuenta de eso.

El avión estaba despegando. Darío estaba temeroso y Juana, relajada lo tomaba de la mano para tranquilizarlo. El shinigami que estaba hablando en el baño con el caballero del traje, observaba detenidamente a todos los humanos, uno por uno.

-Te dije, debiste haber escogido a alguien con agallas...  
-¿Que...? -el shinigami se volteó para encontrarse con otro de los suyos... Light -¿Que haces aqui?  
-Nada... solo vine a decirte que a este hombre le quedan muchos años de vida, sería una pena que desperdicies tu vida al lado de el sin ningun tipo de aventura...  
-¿Que me estás queriendo decir?  
-Lo que digo es simple... -sonriendo sarcasticamente- si él no mata a más gente, podrías hacerlo tú ¿No te parece?  
El shinigami lo miró profundamente. Comprendió lo que Light quiso decirle.  
-De acuerdo, te quedarás con mi Death Note -respondió- Estoy tan aburrido de todo, que ya no me importa...  
-Espera -retrucó Light- escoge solo 7 personas para que sobrevivan, quiero que la diversión comience lo antes posible...  
-¿Entonces quieres que ya empiece con todo esto?  
Light sonrió y se retiró.

Tenia que estar bien preparado para ver a quien le daba una segunda oportunidad. No todos debían morir. Tenia que estar seguro que debía ser divertido o al menos más interesante la persona que herede el poder. Debía ser cauteloso. No debería desperdiciar ningún detalle, tenía que buscar a las posibles personas que hagan un mundo distinto, sin importar si eran inteligentes o no, altos o bajos, gordos o flacos. Tenían que tener algo en lo que se destaquen y ese algo, tiene que valer la pena.

Después de dos horas y media de vuelo, la mayoría de pasajeros dormía. Y este ser tan extraño tenia la respuesta a sus incógnitas. Sacó una libreta negra de su espalda y comenzó a describir unos extraños sucesos cuyos nombres que aparecían eran de casi todos los pasajeros, menos de siete. Y entre esos nombres figuraba el nombre del caballero de traje marrón. Y así pasó. La inevitable caída del avión, en la nada, sobre tierra, pero no una muy grande. Esa noche solo abrieron los ojos siete personas, pero el hombre de traje no. Y el extraño ser tampoco. Ni siquiera dejó rastros, directamente se disolvió en la arena y dejó de existir.

El primero en salir fue Tahiel, de solo quince años. Estaba asustado y no sabía que hacer. Hasta que escuchó el llanto de una mujer. Se acercó a mirar, esperanzado y agradecido de que no era el único sobreviviente, pero la imagen no era muy agradable. La mujer, de unos cuarenta y largos años, abrazaba a un cadáver, que al parecer era su esposo. El joven se acercó cautelosamente a consolarla, cuando se dio cuenta que habían dos sobrevivientes más, pero estaban atrapados. Inmediatamente alentó a la mujer desolada a ayudar, y aunque costó mucho, pudieron lograrlo. Juana y Darío estaban bastantes lastimados, pero nada de porque preocuparse. Estaban charlando entre ellos deduciendo cosas, calculando errores y aciertos, haciéndose millones de preguntas sin respuestas certeras, cuando una voz los interrumpió: un caballero de mirada azul, soberbia y algo arrogante les pidió de mala manera que los siga hacia el otro lado del avión despedazado. Estaba recién amaneciendo, pero a nadie le importó. El hombre prácticamente les ordenó a los sobrevivientes a buscar otros sobrevivientes y objetos de supervivencia o de auxilio. Así pasaron los primeros largos minutos de apogeo hasta que al fin el alba cubrío sus rostros lastimados y se pudieron conocer. La viuda gritó que había encontrado más sobrevivientes y fue corriendo hacia donde estaban todos los demás, mientras dos personas iban atrás.  
Fernanda temblaba de miedo y Damir la abrazaba con cara de sufrimiento. Darío miro muy asombrado. De todas las situaciones de la vida y del destino, jamás se imagino encontrársela a ella en semejante situación. Ella, Fernanda, la chica a quien había abandonado por su actual amor, Juana. Le corrió un escalofrío en la espalda, de solo pensar en que debería sobrevivir a algo mucho más avasallante que el hambre y la sed: su despecho y resentimiento. En ese momento Juana, quien estaba buscando unas ropas para abrigarse en una maleta destrozada, se voltea para ver, sin saber que al fin, después de tanto esperar se iba a encontrar con un el obstáculo mayor de sus primeros años de noviazgo: Fernanda. No lo pudo evitar, sus ganas de conocerla, de tenerla frente a frente, de hablarle y decirle todas esas discusiones que por internet no se pueden expresar, toda la arrogancia y las ansias acumuladas de reírse de la desgracia de la vida infeliz de la mujer que quiso interrumpir su vida amorosa con el artista. No lo pudo evitar. No por maldad, no por despecho. Ella necesitaba verse victoriosa ante su rival, y que su rival se rinda ante su victoria; como en el deporte, como en las competencias, como en las elecciones presidenciales los elegidos por el pueblo salen a las calles a refregar la victoria de haber ascendido al poder ante los otros candidatos perdedores.  
No lo pudo evitar. En su rostro se formó una sonrisa tan perfecta, tan preciosa, tan sonriente, tan esplendida, tan llena de victoria, de gracia, de carisma, que ni siquiera Darío mismo había podido llegar a contemplar en todas las inspiraciones que su boca le dio.

-Finalmente, estamos frente a frente – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír.  
El rostro de Fernanda parecía sorprendido pero asustado también. Juana simplemente no podía, no quería, no dejaría de sonreír.  
Pero nadie, absolutamente nadie se dio cuenta de que en el cielo, sobre todos ellos, había alguien que los observaba detenidamente y sonreía aun con más ganas que la mismísima Juana. Él estaba más victorioso que ninguno más que de ellos. Nuevamente se probó a si mismo que su poder de manipulación es irradiante.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	2. Capitulo 2: Juego

**Capitulo II: Juego**

-Debe haber un líder –interrumpió de la nada Jorge, el cascarrabias, interrumpiendo la sonrisa de Juana que le respondió:  
- ¿Por qué? No es necesario.  
-Claro que si, sino todos nos desorganizaremos. Debe de existir una persona que pueda mantener el orden ante las demás.  
-¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Además quien seria? ¿Tu?  
-Claro que si, soy el que mejor se tomo esta situación de todos ustedes  
-¿Quien crees que eres para saber que piensa cada uno de nosotros? –reprochó Fernanda.  
-¿Por qué debemos tener un mismo sistema pudiendo probar otras maneras de vivir? –le siguió el joven que primero sobrevivió.  
-Yo propongo –interrumpió Damir- que busquemos provisiones para sobrevivir y encontrar algún radiotransmisor para pedir ayuda; y dejarnos de discutir estupideces.  
-No es mala tu idea –continuó el amargado hombre- ¿Quieres que vaya a buscar cadáveres humanos para que empecemos a cocinarlos?  
-No estás hablando en serio… -dijo Juana despectivamente.  
-Son unos imbéciles – respondió. Y se fue.

Todos quedaron en silencio, hasta que Darío comenzó a buscar entre maletas y objetos personales. La mujer sola se tiró al suelo casi desvanecida: el dolor de la muerte de su marido y el impacto no lo soportaba. Fernanda y Damir se fueron a buscar si algún artefacto funcionaba en los comandos del avión, mientras que Juana empezó a husmear los bolsillos y bolsos de los cadáveres para encontrar algún teléfono celular. El joven –Exequiel- se quedó hablando con la mujer.  
Había de todo: ropa, alimentos pocos y chatarreros, celulares sin señal, libros, joyas y dinero entre otras que no servían de nada. Jorge guardo toda cantidad de dinero y objetos de valor posibles, para que cuando regresara a la vida normal pudiera gastarlos como quisiera.  
Darío encontró su maleta y la de su amada. Fernanda y Damir no tuvieron éxito con los transmisores de radio. Pero Juana había llegado hacia el cadáver del hombre de traje. Metió la mano en los bolsillos y tomó su teléfono celular. Cogió también su maletín que llevaba consigo y empezó a husmearla. Habían muchos papeles: contratos, cheques, pagarés y quien sabe cuantas cosas más. Volteó el maletín hacia abajo para que caigan todos los papeles y ahí salió. Era la libreta negra, era una autentica Death Note. Un escalofrío atravesó su espalda. Ella como detective de la FBI sabía y tenía bien en claro todo lo que esta libreta era capaz de hacer. Incluso había hecho un informe como periodista para un diario local. Sorprendida, sus piernas se aflojaron y cayó sentada al piso. La mujer del difunto marido la vio y le gritó si se encontraba bien, al oír esto todos miraron. Temblorosa tomó la libreta con un pañuelo que estaba entre muchas cosas. Sus ojos aun no podían creer que era lo que estaba viendo. Inmediatamente todos se acercaron creyendo que había encontrado un cadáver destrozado o algo que genere curiosidad. Inclusive Jorge también se acercó.

-¿Estas bien? –preguntó su novio.  
-Es… es… esto es… - tartamudeaba.  
-¡No puede ser verdad! –exclamo Darío al verla. La reconoció fácilmente después de haber escuchado a su novia repetir su nombre constantemente.  
-Si… lo es… -respondió la aun temblorosa Juana.  
-¿Qué diablos es eso? –interrumpió Exequiel.  
-¿Qué significa Death Note? –Cuestionó Zaira, la viuda –es libreta de muerte en ingles, ¿verdad?  
-Soy periodista –comenzó Juana- una vez hice un informe de esto. Dicen que si la tienes en tu poder podés matar a cualquier persona, con solo saber su nombre.  
-¿Estás segura que es original? –pregunto curiosamente Damir.  
-No. Pero por las dudas no la toquen.  
-¿Por qué no se puede tocar? – dijo Zaira.  
-Porque a partir…  
-¡Patrañas! Dijo Jorge interrumpiendo el discurso de Juana y acto seguido, le arrancó la Death Note de las manos- ¡Uy miren! ¡Van a morir! –repetía irónicamente ¡Ahora tengo el poder, soy como un Dios! –y rio a carcajadas por un rato hasta que miró al cielo y su cara sonriente pasó a ser sorpresiva.  
-Hola –dijo Light Yagami desde el cielo. ¿Convencido? –Jorge no podía creer lo que estaba mirando. Y todos se dieron cuenta de ello.  
-¿Qué miras? –Pregunto Exequiel- ¡¿Qué miras?! ¡Respóndeme! –La ansiedad adolescente lo estaba carcomiendo- ¡Dame eso! –le quita la Death Note al sorprendido Jorge.

Gritó. De miedo. De desconocimiento. De muchas dudas que se le cruzaban por la cabeza y que nadie sabia responder. Poco a poco, todos los curiosos se fueron acercando, incluso Darío. Juana todavía estaba sentada en el piso. Cada uno fue tocando la Death Note y fueron viendo al Shinigami. Todos estaban en silencio. Hasta que, Fernanda, se percató de que Juana no estaba haciendo nada más que mirando a la nada. Solo por vengarse de su presencia, le arroja la libreta que golpea suavemente su cara. Al instante apareció Light en el cielo observándola.

-¡Maldita perra estúpida! –le grito.  
-El que ríe último, ríe mejor querida amiga –respondió irónicamente.  
-Voy a destrozarte esa cara de galleta gorda que tienes –y se levantó para atacarla.  
-¡Basta! –interrumpió al fin el Shinigami. –Soy Light, el dueño de esa Death Note. En realidad ahora todos ustedes son sus dueños. Yo solo me quedaré acompañándolos hasta que se cansen de usarla o hasta que renuncien a ella. Aunque, siendo sincero, me desagradaría mucho que la dejen de usar tan rápidamente, se perderían de mucha diversión.  
-¿Matar gente te resulta divertido? –cuestiono Damir.  
-¿Por qué no te haces esa pregunta a ti mismo? –respondió sarcásticamente el shinigami y continuó. –Hagan lo que quieran ahora… pero tengan mucho cuidado con lo que hacen –sonrió.

Todos comenzaron a hacerles miles de preguntas al ser sobrenatural, mientras Juana se retira de la escena rápidamente tomando la Death Note y escondiéndola entre sus ropas. Tomó tres objetos de la maleta de su novio: una cartulina negra, unas tijeras y pegamento. Él las había llevado para no discontinuar su arte. Se refugió en una parte detrás del avión donde nadie podía verla y abrió la libreta. En la contratapa de ella estaban escritas las reglas de como utilizar la Death Note. Con destreza, calculó un rectángulo perfecto en la cartulina para taparlas, la recortó y la pegó cuidadosamente lo menos notorio posible sobre las reglas para que nadie más las supiera. Ella había estado tan metida en el caso, que las conocía de memoria. Sabía que estaba en peligro con el odio de Fernanda sobre ella, debía hacer eso si quería sobrevivir. Su inteligencia y sagacidad la había obtenido de tantos años de estar como agente del FBI. Trató de ser lo más rápida posible y regresó hacia donde estaban todos. Antes de acercárseles tiró sigilosamente la Death Note al piso donde Fernanda se la había arrojado y finalmente se acercó a todos.

-¿Dónde estabas? –pregunto su novio.  
-Solo fui a hacer mis necesidades básicas, no iba a hacerlas delante de todo el mundo ¿O si?  
-¡Claro que no! – la besó en los labios y la abrazó.

_"Me gustas. Me gustas mucho Juana. Sos muy capaz e inteligente. Voy a seguir tus reglas del juego a ver hasta donde sos capaz de llegar. Muero de ganas de saber que planeas." _Pensó hacia sus adentros Light, quien había estado observando todo.  
_"Mi misión es encontrar al elegido. ¿Por qué el otro shinigami los habrá escogido? ¿Qué tienen de especial los demás? Tendré que esperar que se sucedan las cosas, pero muero de ansias a la vez."_

-¿Vamos a buscar algo de comer? –preguntó Zaira.  
-No es mala idea –respondió Darío.  
-No. –Interrumpió rotundamente Exequiel- Esto no puede ser cierto. No es verdad. No puede suceder. Tiene que ser todo un sueño.  
-¿Qué más necesitas ver mocoso? –Reprocho Jorge  
-¿No te das cuenta? -respondió nervioso- Un avión que se destrozó, somos los únicos sobrevivientes ¡Que casualidad! Y ¿Ahora esto? ¡Es una mentira! ¡Todo es una mentira, esa cosa que vuela, la libreta y todos ustedes! Ah, y no soy ningún mocoso, tengo diecisiete años...  
-¡Oh! Disculpa, eres muy maduro para comprender ¿no? –rio el hombre amargado.  
-Te voy a demostrar -dijo irritado- que todo es una mentira –saca un bolígrafo de su riñonera y corre hacia donde estaba tirada la Death Note.  
-¡No lo hagas! –gritó Juana desesperada -¿No te das cuenta que te está poniendo a prueba?  
-¡No! ¡Yo soy el que pondré a prueba a todos ustedes, les voy a demostrar que es todo una mentira! -gritó eufóricamente - ¿Dijiste que con solo escribir el nombre de alguien puede morir?  
-¡Ya basta niño! -gritaba Juana desesperada.  
-Voy a escribir mi nombre en esta libreta y verán sorprendidos como no me pasa nada. Además ¿que peligro puedo correr acá? Si llega a caer un meteorito o un tornado o un tsunami o lo que sea, moriremos todos. –comienza a escribir su nombre.  
-¡Ya basta mocoso! ¡Deja de hacer eso ya! –insistía la periodista y pensó nerviosa para si misma: "si le digo algo relevante sobre la Death Note se darán cuenta de que tengo información"  
-¡Nada va a detenerme porque no va a pasarme nada! –al fin termina de escribir su nombre -¿Lo ven?  
-Niño… -suspira Juana y con frialdad continúa- te quedan menos de cuarenta segundos de vida.  
-¡Seguro! –rio Exequiel con ironía.

Pero dejó de reír cuando el pecho se le cerró. El corazón comenzó a latirle más y más fuerte hasta que cayó al piso de rodillas. La Death Note se le cayó de las manos junto al bolígrafo. Su respiración era cada vez más forzada, hasta que finalmente se desplomó en el piso muerto.  
El silencio fue extremo. Nadie habló más de nada por unos minutos.

Jorge pensaba para sus adentros que había encontrado algo increíble y comenzó a pensar en los provechos que podía llegar a brindarle. Zaira estaba totalmente desconcertada. Juana estaba embroncada por la situación. Damir, Fernanda y Darío simplemente no podían creerlo.  
Hasta que finalmente la viuda rompió el silencio.  
-¡Tu! –Señalando a Juana- Tu sabias que se iba a morir en menos de cuarenta segundos. ¿Qué tienes que ver en todo esto? ¿Fuiste tu la que lo mató verdad? Y eso –señalando hacia Light- es obra tuya también ¿Verdad?  
-¿Qué estás diciendo?  
-Tiene razón –siguió Jorge- ¿Cómo y que es lo que sabes de todo esto?  
-Está bien, les voy a contar... –suspiró resignada Juana -Soy una ex agente de FBI. –Light no podía creerlo. Su rostro se iluminó al saber eso, sonrió como ninguno y se sintió extremadamente feliz - Hace un par de años hubo un caso en Japón donde cientos de criminales morían a causa de un ataque al corazón. Rápidamente las autoridades japonesas y el FBI se vieron involucrados. Yo estaba entre ellos. Después de unos años se pudo determinar y comprobar que la causa de estas muertes eran por una libreta de esas. La causa era tan tremenda y peligrosa que decidí alejarme y dedicarme a otra profesión, para poder convivir mas tranquila junto a Darío y conmigo misma también. Por eso me sorprendí tanto y se todo sobre la Death Note.  
-Eso quiere decir que tu, conoces las reglas de como usar esa cosa… -interrumpió Jorge.  
-Si. -su mirada se transforma en frívola- Eso significa que sin mi podrían cometer cualquier error. –Miro fijamente a Jorge y sonrió- ¿Tu no querías un líder? Si alguien comete un solo error puede matarse sin querer a ustedes mismos, y… –sonríe levemente- nadie quiere morir ¿o si? – Todos guardan silencio- Yo también estoy corriendo riesgo de morir pero todos ustedes también y creo que no soy lo suficientemente ingenua para contarles el modo de uso a unos totales extraños ¿No? Digamos que, entonces –dirige su mirada a Fernanda- nadie puede matarme porque soy la única que conoce las reglas. Es decir, debo ser su aliada por su propia conveniencia. Ni siquiera mi amado sabe las reglas.

Light mira aun más sonriente la situación y piensa: _"Esto es increíble. ¿Digo increíble? ¡Es mucho mejor de lo que yo esperaba! Voy a seguir tu juego querida Juana. Voy a ver como todos piensan estrategias para poder comprar tu amistad o no. Voy a estar presenciando como y cuanto tiempo sobreviven todos a esto. O tal vez observe como se matan todos entre si. Eres astuta. Eso me gusta mucho más."_

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	3. Capitulo 3: Convivencia

MIL DISCULPAS EL ATRASO!  
Sucedio que tuve muchos cortes de luz y me he quedado sin internet :(

Les adelanto dos capitulos mas asi nos ponemos al dia ;)

**Capítulo III: Convivencia**

Cada uno se armó su propio "hogar" entre restos y con tratos del avión hecho pedazos. Usando ropas ajenas para aliviarse del frio, tapando huecos con más ropas y las parejas aliviándose unos a los otros. La primer noche fue espantosa, solo era cuestión de acostumbrarse.  
Pero no todos podían dormir, Jorge miraba el cielo y trataba de recordar algo, pero nadie lo notó. Todos pensaban en el maldito frio. Fue así como Jorge se apodera de la Death Note y comenzó a utilizarla, escribiendo nombres en ella que comprobaría sus muertes cuando salga de aquella pesadilla. Así fue, como escribió el nombre de un hombre que tenia problemas de dinero con él, también mató a su suegra, a su amante porque sabia que la mujer ya lo había descubierto, al amigo del hijo que lo mando a prisión intencionalmente siendo éste puramente inocente y muchos más. Cuando se sintió más aliviado se fue a dormir y fue el que mejor de todos durmió. Light no podía borrar su sonrisa del rostro.

A la mañana siguiente Zaira y Jorge se quedaron en el avión buscando algunos recursos alimenticios, Darío y Damir fueron a buscar algún árbol por ahí y Juana intento cazar algún pez. Fernanda se quedo mirando al cielo y buscando formas en las nubes.  
Jorge miraba, disimuladamente los muslos de Zaira que se asomaban bajo su falda, ella se percató de este hecho, pero le gustaba.  
-¡Mira lo que encontré! Son latas de reserva  
-¿De que?  
-Es choclo y hay muchas –sonreía la mujer.  
-Genial. ¿Me vas a convidar, cierto? –intentaba seducir Jorge.  
-Por supuesto –respondió sonrojada- a ti y a todos los que estamos. Somos un grupo ¿no?  
-No te confíes tanto. –La miro fijamente a los ojos- Te voy a contar un secreto: somos un grupo, es cierto, pero todos somos individualistas, no creo que tengamos suficiente confianza entre todos habiendo una cuestión de vida o muerte de por medio. Ni siquiera aunque intenten hacer amistad o sea la mejor persona que te parezca muy agradable. Ten cuidado con eso.  
- Y yo… -responde Zaira- ¿Por qué me cuidas de esa manera?  
-Solamente te estoy advirtiendo, sería una pena que una muñeca como vos se eche a perder ¿No?  
-No soy una muñeca –responde la cautivada mujer –creo que ya se me fue ese encanto.  
-¿Quién te dijo eso? – y se retira con algunas cosas que encontró.

Zaira lo miró alejarse y se emocionó. Era la primera vez que la alababan así, ni siquiera su difunto marido le decía esas cosas antes de morir e incluso hace mucho tiempo. Zaira comenzaba a alegrarse. Necesitaba que un hombre la encienda tanto, ni siquiera recordaba como podía haberse olvidado de todas esas sensaciones en el estomago. Entonces, comenzó a seguirlo felizmente, muy contenta, como hace mucho tiempo atrás no lo estaba.  
Light observaba la escena y sonreía. Sabía que estrategia planeaba Jorge. Sabía que Jorge la cautivó y que Jorge también lo sabía. Sabía perfectamente que necesitaba a algún aliado y entonces puso en el blanco a la débil Zaira y la atacó con la conquista protectora de un hombre.

Fernanda prendió un fuego en el piso con un par de maderas que recolectó, y allí se dispusieron a comer un poco los seis sobrevivientes. Comenzaron a hablar de sus vidas, se contaron que hacían en sus vidas normales, hacia donde se dirigían en el avión que nunca llegó, a que se dedicaban, etc. La que parecía la más distraída era Juana, que comía mirando su lata de choclos, pero eso no significaba que no estaba prestando atención a la conversación. Todo lo contrario, cuando tenia que acotar algo lo acotaba en el momento preciso y eso hacia que no pase tan desapercibida.  
Light la miraba fijamente. Puso a comparar a Juana con L, la forma de actuar, la inteligencia escondida con una falsa ingenuidad que la hacían pasar como una chica común y corriente.

-Soy músico, me dedico a tocar piano, guitarra y algunos instrumentos de percusión, me encanta la música –se presentó Darío.  
-¿Qué música te gusta escuchar? –preguntó Damir.  
-Básicamente me gusta la música. No importa el género.  
-¿Y tu Fernanda a que te dedicas? –cuestiono Zaira.  
-Soy profesora de escuela primaria.  
-Y yo soy profesor de secundaria, por eso nos conocimos –aclaro Damir.  
-¡Que romántico! –dijo Zaira ¿y ustedes como se conocieron? –mirando a Darío y Juana.  
-Bueno, Darío es músico y me conoció en un canto bar, yo me subí a cantar, es un hobbie pero nunca me he dedicado a la música tanto como él –respondió Juana sin dejar de mirar su lata.  
-¿Digamos que lo cautivaste con tu voz?  
-¡Y con su belleza también! –interrumpió Darío.

Todos sonrieron y siguieron conversando. Menos Fernanda que sabía la otra parte de la historia. Darío estaba en pareja con ella cuando conoció a Juana y la abandonó por ella. Nunca entendió ni supo el porqué. Nunca logro comprender que era lo que tanto Juana conquisto a Darío. Nunca entendió como lo hizo. Pese a todo el tiempo que había pasado no podía borrarse la bronca y el rencor a esa maldita mujer. Esa perra que le quitó el amor de su vida. Ella sabía cuanto amaba a Damir, pero el primer amor es el más fuerte. Ella ya había imaginado todo un futuro junto a Darío, y Juana lo destruyo en unos instantes.

-¿Sabias que mirar a una persona fijamente mientras come es de mala educación? –dijo Juana a Fernanda sin dejar de mirar su comida.  
-¿Cómo sabes que te estoy mirando?  
-No hace falta saberlo. Lo puedo sentir. –contestó entre muecas.

Light miraba sorprendido. Su sospecha se hacía real, Juana era muy similar a L, en muchísimos aspectos. Se alegró muchísimo de tan solo confirmarlo. Solo había una sola, una mínima diferencia entre Juana y L: Ella tiene ventaja, sabe acerca de la Death Note.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	4. Capitulo 4: Consuelo

**Capitulo IV: Consuelo**

Llovía. Los seis trataban de refugiarse en cuanto era posible. El viento fuerte con el mar descontrolado era el tinte perfecto para que el temor se apiade de algunos, especialmente de la viuda Zaira, quien temía mucho a las tormentas. Ella estaba acorralada en cuclillas abrazando a su abrigo y a ella misma mientras los demás trataban de dormir.  
Suena un fuerte relámpago. Zaira comienza a llorar. Fernanda la escucha y se despierta, al verla llorando se dirige hacia ella.

-¿Estás bien? –le cuestionó.  
-No lo se –contestó la asustada mujer entre sollozos- Tengo miedo de este lugar, tengo miedo de todo. –Calló por unos instantes y continuó- Necesito a mi marido para que me contenga, pero él ya no está más. –se larga a llorar.  
-Tranquilízate –trataba de consolarla Fernanda- ¿Sabes que? Vamos a salir de acá sanos y salvos. Y también puedas encontrar a otras personas para que te abracen cuando llueva ¿Quién te dice que no? Hay miles de personas en el mundo…  
-Lo sé, pero ¿Quién va a querer estar con una anciana como yo?  
-¿Anciana? Zaira, por favor ¿Cuántos años tienes?  
-Cuarenta y tres.  
-¿Y de veras que te sientes anciana? ¡Por favor! ¡Tienes toda una vida por delante! –intentaba alentarla.  
-No lo se… -respondió resignada- Si logro sobrevivir aquí, espero tenerla…  
-Creo que eres algo pesimista, no es una buena actitud…  
-Esta soy yo, débil. No puedo subsistir sola…  
-Escucha –dijo Fernanda cambiando de tema- poco a poco está cesando la lluvia, como al fin todo cesa, el dolor, la felicidad, todo es asi en la vida… pero lo importante es que ocurra. –Zaira miró a Fernanda con sus ojos llenos de dolor y le dice a la muchacha:  
-¿Cómo hiciste siendo tan joven desarrollar ese pensamiento?  
-Porque yo también soy alguien muy sufrida –se limito a responder Fernanda –Vamos, descansa.

Fernanda se retira de donde estaba Zaira para volver con Damir. Jorge, quien estaba de espaldas a la viuda no estaba durmiendo en realidad, sino escuchando toda la conversación. Y haciendo una mueca cerró los ojos para volver a descansar.

Por la mañana ya el sol se estaba asomando entre las nubes grises de la tormenta. Fernanda despertó y miró a su alrededor. Se encontraban Zaira y Darío durmiendo con ella, pero ni su novio, ni Juana ni tampoco Jorge se encontraban.  
Fernanda observó dormir a Darío. No había cambiado nada. Se sintió confundida cuando el corazón comenzó a palpitarle rápidamente al verlo, pero al darse cuenta que Damir no estaba optó por ir en su búsqueda.  
Salió de entre los escombros del refugio y allí estaba Damir, cocinando algo. Miró a su izquierda y estaba Juana contemplando el mar, pero a Jorge no lo veía por ninguna parte.

Se acercó a su amado y se saludaron con un cálido beso. Juana se acerca hasta ellos y bostezando se sienta sobre la arena.

-¿Dónde está Jorge? –preguntó Fernanda a Damir.  
-No lo sé ¿No estaba durmiendo?  
-Pero cuando me desperté él ya no estaba.  
-¿Y tu no lo haz visto? –preguntó Damir a Juana.  
-No. Creo que fue el primero en despertar. De todas maneras no pudo haberse ido muy lejos ¿no?  
-Claro que no -respondió Damir con una sonrisa.

Fernanda se sintió estúpidamente celosa y con cara de pocos amigos se fue a caminar con el objetivo de despejarse. En el camino pensaba sobre Juana, todo el rencor que a ella le tenía, todo el odio que sentía hacia ella. ¿Cómo se atrevió a sacarle a Dario? Justo en ese instante se topa con Jorge quien parecía satisfecho.

-¡Hey! ¿Dónde habias estado? –cuestionó Fernanda.  
-Como si realmente te importara ¿No? –contestó el cascarrabias fríamente.

Fernanda se sintió irritada al recibir semejante contestación, pero a la vez sabía que algo ocultaba. Y estaba en lo cierto, Jorge había matado a mas personas con la Death Note. De todas maneras se sentiría mas seguro si la volviera a probar el con sus propias manos asesinando a alguno de los que se encontraban con él, tenía que ver como tan solo escribiendo su nombre esta persona moría, pero ¿Cómo averiguaría el nombre de los demás? Necesitaba encontrar a una rata de experimentos para comprobar que lo de Exequiel no fue casualidad, necesitaba saber si realmente esa libreta funcionaba.  
Finalmente regresó hacia donde estaban todos, ya al fin despiertos. Zaira tenia unas largas ojeras por la noche que había pasado. Sin dudarlo se acercó a ella la cogió de un brazo y se la llevó a hablar apartándose del grupo.

-¿Qué te ha sucedido?  
-Nada, pasé una mala noche –respondió Zaira algo asustada  
-¿Por qué razón? ¿Acaso la lluvia te asusta, como a los niños?  
-¿Por qué eres tan frio Jorge? –Contestó la viuda con el seño fruncido- Si ni siquiera sabes nada de mí.  
-¿No te parece que quizás si te aparté del grupo es porque me estoy preocupando por ti? –respondió con muecas.  
Light observaba la situación sonriente. No podía creer lo interesante que se ponían las cosas.  
-¿Por qué un extraño solitario se preocupa por mi? –cuestionó Zaira.  
-Quizás… quizás sea porque también estás muy solitaria. –y se le acercó al oído- Sería una pena que una hermosa muñeca de porcelana se transforme en una fría muñeca de trapo ¿No?

Zaira quedó anonadada con semejante confesión. Pensó mucho en Fernanda y en lo que le había dicho la noche anterior. Habia recibido un cumplido de este hombre, no podía creerlo. Ni siquiera su marido había dicho semejante cosa en tantos años. Sonrió y se apartó de él sonrojada como una adolescente. Jorge se quedó mirando el océano feliz, las cosas estaban saliendo como él querían.

-¿Cuándo vas a matarla? –le preguntó Light apareciendo de la nada.  
-¿Y que es lo que sabes tu al respecto? –respondió irritado Jorge.  
-Sé que está en tus planes, sé que no estarás satisfecho hasta ver como alguien deja de respirar delante de ti.  
-Déjame en paz monstruo –respondió Jorge irritado.

Light sonrió porque sabía que Jorge necesitaba probar que la Death Note era verdad. Necesitaba agarrar al más débil como su conejillo de indias. Y sabía que con Zaira lo lograría.  
El shinigami pensaba en lo mucho que se estaba divirtiendo. Jorge tiene sangre fría, es un asesino sin remordimientos. Comenzó a reírse de toda la felicidad que sentía.  
Y esa misma noche, Zaira y Jorge durmieron juntos…


	5. Capitulo V: Damir

**MIL DISCULPAS POR HABERME TARDADO TANTO TANTO!  
Les dejo mucho capitulos más para leer, ya no falta mucho para el fin de esta magnifica historia!**

**Capítulo V: Damir**

La noche anterior se habló de la libreta por primera vez después del accidente. Los seis decidieron que no la iban a usar bajo ninguna circunstancia y la dejaron escondida entre unas piedras. Sabian que con semejante tensión no se podía vivir ni menos sobrevivir, llegaron a un acuerdo de palabra para no desatar ningún caos. Todos estaban cumpliendo con sus palabras, o al menos eso era lo que la mayoría creería. Poco a poco las tensiones se fueron disimulando hasta encontrar una cierta calma que se desataría con cualquier locura.

A la mañana siguiente hacía bastante frio pero ni Zaira ni Jorge lo sintieron así. Pese a todo Juana se despertó porque no podía haber dormido más.  
Pasaron tres días más y todavía no había señales de que alguien los vaya a rescatar. Damir se despertó y se dirigió al mar. Allí, sentada en una roca y descalza estaba Juana mirando el amanecer. El rubio se acercó hacia ella.

-¿Puedo sentarme? -  
-¿Por qué no? –respondió Juana.  
-¿Sabes que? No quiero ser atrevido –se sienta- pero me resulta muy curioso de mi parte el que seas alguien tan retraída, creo que de todos estos días que pasaron, eres a la única que conozco poco y nada… -  
-Pero ya me conoces de antes… -susurra la periodista sin dejar de mirar el alba.  
-Si. Pero quiero decir, no en persona. –Se hace un corto silencio- creí que tenias más cara de malvada –rompió el hielo bromeando.  
-La mayoría piensa lo mismo –dijo Juana entre muecas- pero ya no me sorprende. Suelo ganarme más enemigos sin querer que amigos queriendo… -  
-Si lo decís por Fernanda, creo que ya se le pasó. -  
-No. –Por fin lo mira- Los rencores de una mujer siempre quedan guardados en el corazón, no importa cuanto tiempo pase ni las cosas que pasen. –Damir se pierde en la mirada profunda de Juana- Una mujer puede dejar de amar y de odiar, pero el rencor nunca se lo saca. Por eso es que todavía está molesta conmigo.-  
-¿Tu también sientes rencor? –pregunto interesado.  
-Yo… -la ex detective vuelve a mirar el alba y sonríe- Yo sólo lo siento cuando es necesario.-  
-¡Hey! –Exclama sorprendido- eres muy inteligente, más de lo que creía. Perdón por subestimarte…-  
-¿Qué te hace pensar que soy inteligente? –Juana increpa a Damir nuevamente con su mirada.  
-Bueno… -se sonroja- creo que me haces pensar y eso es muy interesante.-  
-Creo que sería más interesante que mires hacia atrás de ti y obtendrás tu respuesta…-

Damir volteó y a lo lejos estaba Fernanda observando todo. El rubio se puso de pie rápidamente y la llamó, pero ella dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario.  
-Creo que tenías razón –dijo a Juana. Pero ella ya no estaba tampoco. Se había marchado.

Zaira se despertó y observo a Darío que estaba cerca de ella. Jorge nuevamente había desaparecido. La mujer le hace señas al muchacho quien se acerca hacia ella.

-Disculpa que te llame, es que tengo que contárselo a alguien…-  
-¿Qué pasó? –pregunto Darío algo asustado.  
-Me siento una estúpida, como una adolescente…-  
-Son cosas que suelen suceder, creo que no tiene nada de malo…-  
-¿Qué tan mal está que una viuda se vuelva a enamorar?-  
-¿Qué? –responde Darío confundido.  
-Estoy enamorada de Jorge… Anoche hicimos el amor.-  
-¿Y… donde está lo malo? Todavía estás viva ¡tienes que disfrutar de eso! –respondió el músico con una sonrisa.  
-Es que tengo miedo…-  
-¿De que?-  
-No se, a la incertidumbre quizás…-  
-Yo creo que si haces cosas que te hacen feliz, debes seguir haciéndolas.-  
-Pero, ya ves, Jorge es demasiado extraño…-  
-¿Y que me dices a mí? Tu lo elegiste… -sonríe y se va.

Zaira se quedó meditando un poco sobre la conversación con Darío, pero luego encontró la calma, sonrió y fue a mirar el sol que acababa por salir.

Juana comenzó a caminar por la orilla del mar. Light la siguió pero ella se percató de eso al instante.  
-¿Por qué me sigues? –pregunto seriamente.  
-Porque quiero hablar contigo –contestó el Shinigami entre muecas.  
-¿Sobre qué? ¿Acaso los Dioses pueden hablar con humanos?-  
-Solo si nosotros queremos… de todas maneras, vine a preguntarte algo… ¿Tienes pensado usar la Death Note? ¿Cuál es tu plan?-  
-No soy capaz de asesinar a alguien… y mucho menos lo haría con eso, no voy a permitir que mi alma quede en el limbo…-  
-Que interesante, sabes mucho más de la libreta de lo que yo suponía…-  
-Es que me pareció demasiado interesante el caso en si. No creí en ella hasta que se supo toda la verdad y aunque fuera demasiado fantasiosa creo que era la única manera lógica de que pudieran ocurrir los asesinatos de Japón.-  
-¿Cómo dices? –Light comenzó a reír a carcajadas- Eres demasiado lista… Sin embargo, creo que sientes un terrible miedo.-  
-¿Miedo? –Juana se detiene y enfrenta al Shinigami. -¿A que voy a tenerle miedo?-  
-De que las cosas te salgan mal o como no quieras que salgan. Yo no quiero asustarte pero te contaré un secreto: Alguien que está entre todos ustedes planea venganza… -Juana se queda mirando la arena casi sin pestañear. Al cabo de unos segundos levanta su vista hacia Light.  
-Siendo un Dios, creo que no le debes explicaciones a nadie… menos a un humano. "Un Shinigami no tiene la obligación de explicar como usar la Death Note ni sus reglas al propietario del cuaderno" –citó Juana.  
Light abrió más grandes sus ojos.  
-¿Lo sabes? Quiero decir… ¿Lo sabes de memoria?-  
-No por nada hoy dos personas acaban de decirme que soy muy lista –dijo la castaña sonriente y comenzó a caminar de regreso –creo que me subestimas bastante.-  
-No creo que seas tan cuidadosa, a todos los humanos siempre algo se les escapa…-  
-No, no voy a caer en tu juego, solo muy pocas personas ganaron mi confianza… –volteó a mirarlo y sonrió aún más- No caeré en el juego de Kira –finalmente se rio suavemente y siguió con su camino.

Light se quedó paralizado. Mientras miraba a la muchacha alejarse no podía parar de pensar en cómo, cuando, donde y en que momento había podido deducir todo. Incluso jugó más callada, más arrogante, más intrépida.  
El shinigami estaba confundido, no sabía si tenía un aliado o un rival, pero a la vez estaba muy emocionado por saber aun más de esa misteriosa mujer, hasta llegó a sentir miedo, mucho miedo de que le arruinen todos sus planes.


	6. Capitulo VI: Picardía

**Capitulo VI: Picardía**

Era de noche y hacia mucho frio. Pero nada ni nadie iban a hacer que se inmovilice o al menos eso parecía. Juana tenía los pies en el mar y no dejaba de pestañear para mirar la luna llena. Light la observaba desde lejos.  
_Qué mujer tan extraña. Me tiene muy sorprendido. Será alguien muy difícil de anticipar ya que juega sus cartas, muy callada. De todas maneras tengo una única esperanza, no sabe mi plan. Y no creo que pueda llegar a averiguarlo sin hablar conmigo antes. _  
Juana seguía mirando la luna llena. Hasta que por fin, luego de unos largos minutos, se fue a descansar.

Amaneció y Damir estaba tratando de encender un fuego para aliviar el frio. Dario se acerca a él con cara larga.  
-¿Qué sucede?-  
-Estoy triste. Necesito tocar algo de música. La extraño.-  
-Ah… disculpa yo solo quería ayudarte –se lamento el rubio.  
-No te preocupes… es lo de menos. –se hace un corto silencio- ¿Cuánto tiempo más crees que debamos estar aquí? -  
-No lo sé… Pero espero que sea pronto, las provisiones se van acabando.-  
Dario suspira y en ese momento llega Juana y lo abraza muy apasionadamente y lo besa.  
-¿Qué sucede, amor?-  
-Ya lo sabes…-  
-Tengo que contarte un secreto –respondio la periodista cambiando de tono de voz.  
-¿Qué sucede? ¿Es algo malo?-  
-No –rie la mujer- Es sobre ti. Yo creo que tienes una capacidad increíble y que eres muy inteligente…-  
-¿Y… con eso qué? –responde Dario intrigado.  
-Que yo creo que puedes tranquilamente crear tu propio instrumento para tocar con objetos de aquí. ¿Por qué no vas a dar una vuelta a ver si te inspiras?-  
-¿Qué te hace creer que voy a poder hacer semejante cosa?-  
-Tú –responde Juana con una enorme sonrisa.-

Dario la besa, sonríe y se va. Juana lo mira con una sonrisa también. Damir, quien estaba escuchando toda la conversación no pudo evitar no cuestionarle a Juana  
-¿Cómo haces?-  
-¿Qué? –La castaña voltea - ¿A mi es a quien le preguntas?-  
-Si. ¿Cómo haces para hacerlo sentir bien y ser tan paciente con él?-  
-Pero es no es ningún secreto. –Dijo riéndose.- Creo que es algo que nace de uno que cuando ama tanto a una persona la deja ser y por supuesto quiere lo mejor ¿No?-  
-Pero no es fácil dejarla ser…-  
-Yo creo que si. Te voy a contar un secreto: Cuando se ama de verdad estás tan seguro de ese amor que solamente lo dejas salir sin importar las causas y las consecuencias, porque sabes que de todas las maneras siempre saldrá lo mejor. ¿Entiendes?-  
-Creo que si. –Respondió confundido.- De todas maneras, yo creo que no todas piensan ni son como tu…-  
-Eso es un hecho. –Contestó Juana.

Damir se quedó pensando para si mismo, si lo que le respondió a Juana había sido un cumplido o que. Se sentía confundido al ver la belleza de esa mujer y se confundía aún más al oírla hablar. Repentinamente notó una gran admiración hacia ella pero también la culpa lo carcomía al pensar en Fernanda.  
Light estaba a sus espaldas sin parar de reír.

Nuevamente llegó otra noche más. Y esta vez era Damir quien no podía dormir. No podía dejar de pensar en Juana, tenia ganas de conocerla más en profundidad para demostrarse a si mismo que se desilusionaría pero temía que eso lo atrapara más. Sin pensarlo salió corriendo, se sacó la ropa y comenzó a nadar desnudo en el mar.  
Fernanda sintió que se había levantado de su lado, pero decidió esperarlo y al ver que a cabo de unos minutos no regresó salió en su búsqueda. Se abrigó y comenzó a caminar.  
Se metió por una parte bastante frondosa, donde ellos solían buscar frutas para alimentarse cuando finalmente vio una sombra. Pensando que era su amado lo cogió por las espaldas y lo beso en el cuello.  
Se cayo al piso al darse cuenta que esta persona era Jorge, pero mas se sorprendió cuando lo vio con la Death Note entre sus manos.

-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Maldito bastardo, sabia que no podíamos confiar en ti!-  
-¡Hey! Cálmate gordita. –Respondió Jorge tranquilo.- No voy a matarlos a ustedes ¿Para que lo haría? Ni siquiera vale la pena intentarlo.-  
-Entonces explícame. –Dijo enojada- ¿Qué haces aquí y con eso?-  
-Estoy cargando unos asuntos pendientes. Si esto llegara a ser cierto entonces todas las personas que anoté murieron de un ataque al corazón de casualidad y no me culparían jamás ¿entiendes?-  
-No… no puedo creerlo. ¿No tienes algo de miedo?-  
-¿Miedo de que? ¿Acaso tengo cara de miedoso? –dijo el calvo de mala gana.  
-No, no es eso. ¿No temes a que nada extraño o algo malo quizás pueda llegar a suceder?-  
-No puedo temerle a nada, ni siquiera a la muerte…-  
-Pero yo si temo y temo que me puedas matar también… Aunque de alguna manera… -Sonríe levemente- Podría ser tu aliada.-  
-¿Qué quieres decir con ser mi "aliada"? -  
-Digamos que, yo soy más mala que vos y puedo llegar a contarles a los demás que usas esto. –Light observaba todo -¿No querrías que eso pase o si?-  
-Claro que no –Jorge se enfureció –de acuerdo. ¿Qué quieres a cambio?-  
-Que bueno que me hayas entendido… Si me averiguas el nombre completo de Juana, no diré nada respecto a esto. -Sonrie despiadadamente.  
-¿Juana? La ex detective ¿eh? ¿Por qué quieres asesinarla?-  
-Son cuestiones personales que no te incumben, me parece. Si logras descubrir su identidad no dudes en anotarla en la Death Note y finalmente sabremos si lo que sucedió con Exequiel fue pura casualidad o cierto…-  
-¿Por qué no la anotas tu? ¿Acaso no te animas? –retó a la muchacha.  
-No es que no me anime, sino que eres tú el único que la está usando… Además de saber su nombre ya lo hubiese escrito… -Fernanda se retira con una sonrisa enorme. Light que estaba oyendo todo se acercó hacia Jorge.  
-¿Un hombre tan rudo como tú va a darle sus caprichos?-  
-No tengo otra alternativa, monstruo. -  
-Creo que es hora de contarte ciertas cosas que no sabes... –dijo Kira sonriendo.  
-¿Por qué me las contarás a mi?-  
-Quizás porque eres el único interesado en usar la Death Note y porque fuiste el primero en tocarla…  
-¿Y que me puedes contar?-  
-Solo por hoy te diré una sola cosa, pero que resultará muy interesante… -Al shinigami se le partía la cara de la felicidad.– Existen muchas maneras de matar a una persona con la Death Note, no necesariamente es de un ataque al corazón. Si al terminar de escribir su nombre quieres especificar la causa de muerte podrás hacerlo en solo 6 minutos y 40 segundos más.  
-No puedo creerlo… -Jorge se emociona- ¿Es cierto?-  
-Claro que si… si averiguas el nombre de Juana podrás probarlo –Light vuela hacia el cielo riéndose a carcajadas.

Jorge se quedo sentado en el piso. Nunca antes había estado tan curioso de volver a usar ese libro. Pero antes debía usar una estrategia para acercarse a Juana.


	7. Capítulo VII : Salvación

**Capitulo VII: Salvación**

Fernanda se sentó a meditar en unas rocas. Sabía que tanto él como Jorge debían ser muy cautelosos si quieren descubrir la identidad de Juana, siendo que ella era una detective y que hay una Death Note jamás lo revelaría, tendrían que tenderle una trampa. Pero ¿Cómo engañarla? Sería muy complicado. Esa causa fue la que no la dejó dormir en toda la noche.

Otro amanecer más.

Zaira estaba bien despierta juntando unas extrañas flores pero muy bellas. Juana salió a hacer la caminata de siempre y se la cruzó. Observaba a la mujer mayor tan feliz, tan reluciente, tan renovada de energías. Pensó para si misma que debe ser la única persona de la isla que era totalmente feliz.  
Jorge también había salido a caminar, pero se metió en la parte frondosa. Le hizo señas a Light de que lo siguiera. Extrañado el Shinigami lo siguió. Cuando se aseguró que ya nadie lo siguiera comenzó a hacerle preguntas.

-Quiero y necesito más detalles de eso que me haz contado ayer.-  
-¿En serio? –Light reía- ¿Qué tanto más necesitas saber?-  
-Mi pregunta es la siguiente: especificar la causa de muerte ¿debe ser de algo que ocurra aca verdad?-  
-¿A que te refieres?-  
-Supongamos que quiero que la persona que muera pueda volar por si misma, como es físicamente imposible ¿No morirá o simplemente morirá de un ataque al corazón?-  
-Vaya, asi que lo has pensado bien ¿eh? –Kira rie- Es correcto decir que solo morirá de un ataque al corazón.-  
-Bien –respondió Jorge y sonrió- Otra pregunta más y ya me saco todas las dudas. Si luego de escribir el nombre especifico, que esa persona antes de morir hará una acción, por ejemplo, arrojar una piedra al mar ¿lo hará o solo morirá?  
-Esto se pone muy interesante ¿Verdad? –Light comenzó a reir a carcajadas- Tu deducción es correcta. Puedes manipular las acciones de esas personas antes de morir a excepción de que estas sean físicamente imposibles.-  
-Creo… -el calvo sonríe- que esto es muy interesante –comienza a reírse a la par de Light.  
-Te voy a dar un consejo –dijo el shinigami sonriendo macabramente- Creo que aun siendo tan deductivo, eres bastante descuidado…-  
-¿Por qué dices eso, monstruo?-  
-Eres muy predecible, se quien será tu próxima victima –Kira rie de nuevo- De todas maneras, si tu victima es quien creo y la matas, mañana te contaré otro secreto… -continúa riéndose a carcajadas.

Jorge hizo una mueca, pero por primera vez se lo vio asustado ante la risa de Light y se dirigió con el grupo nuevamente.  
Al volver, observó que Juana también estaba volviendo. Para no levantar sospecha alguna se escondió tras un árbol. Zaira seguía recogiendo flores. Juana se le acercó.

-Nunca antes había visto esas flores…-  
-¿Eh? –Zaira paró de tararear- ¡Ah, si! Las flores… ¿Verdad que son hermosas?-  
-Estoy de acuerdo, pero nunca antes las había visto… ¿tu sabes que clase de flores son?-  
-No. Pero ¿sabes que? No importa, a veces hay cosas que son hermosas pero que no les llegamos a prestar atención nunca, hasta que se cruzan en nuestro camino y por alguna que otra razón nos terminan encantando.-  
-¡Wow! Que conclusión –exclamó Juana- Nunca se me habría ocurrido.-  
-Que raro… porque tu también estás enamorada ¿O no? –Jorge estaba escuchando todo.  
-Si, claro que estoy enamorada…-  
-¡Yo también! –interrumpió la mujer- Me enamoré de Jorge ¡quiero que se entere todo el mundo! ¿Sabes hace cuanto que no me cuidan de la manera que lo hace él?-  
-Me parece genial lo que te sucede –respondió la periodista seria- Siempre que se asoma el amor tiene que ser bueno, no puede ser de otra manera… -y continúa su camino.

Jorge quien había escuchado todo no podía creerlo. Light no podía parar de reir.  
Mientras tanto, Damir estaba abrazado a Fernanda y mirando el océano.

-Ultimamente te has comportado de una manera extraña –reprocha Fernanda.  
-¿Y como quieres que me comporte? Estamos en la nada esperando a que nadie venga a por nosotros.-  
-No me refiero a eso, te noto algo distante…-  
-Disculpame –el rubio se pone nervioso- quizá no me de cuenta por todo este tema que ya te mencioné.-  
-Pero… -Fernanda se arrodilla frente a él y lo mira fijamente- creo que en este momento tenemos que estar más juntos que nunca…-  
-Lo sé… -Damir comienza a sudar, estaba nervioso, no podría decirle la verdad aunque quisiera- discúlpame por favor. Estoy muy nervioso. –se levanta y se retira.

Fernanda se larga a llorar y de furia arroja una piedra al mar.

Cayó la noche otra vez. Todos se fueron a dormir menos Zaira y Jorge que quedaron al lado del fogón. Inesperadamente Jorge se acerca y besa apasionadamente a Zaira.

-No puedo creerlo… así que detrás de toda esa frialdad si eres apasionado –dijo sonrojada.  
-Claro que si. Es inútil seguir fingiendo… Zaira, estoy enamorado de ti. –a lo lejos Light reía a más no poder.  
-¿En serio? –se emociona y lo abraza- ¡No puedo creerlo!-  
-Espera –Jorge la zafa de ella y la mira a los ojos- Quiero que cuando regresemos te cases conmigo.-  
-L~lo di~ces… -tartamudea- ¿Lo dices en serio?-  
-Por supuesto… Te amo Zaira… Zaira ¿qué?-  
-Zaira Julieta Miller.-  
-Zaira Julieta Miller –repite el calvo y la abraza- Te amo. –Sonríe macabramente.

Light no paraba de reír, era demasiado reconfortante lo que vivía. _El amor te vuelve estúpido. Tan estúpido que puedes confiar en cualquier cosa, hasta una cosa que puede matarte… literalmente, o no. _ Pensó para si mismo.

-Vayamos a dormir mi amor, estoy muy cansado.-  
-Tienes razón –respondió todavía emocionada.  
-Ve que mientras tanto iré a hacer mis necesidades básicas –sonrió.

Jorge se dirigió a donde la Death Note, sacó su bolígrafo en el bosque y comenzó a escribir a la luz de la luna. _"Por fin, mi sueño se hace realidad"_ Pensó con mucho gusto y entusiasmo y comenzó a escribir:

_"Zaira Julieta Miller, muere al cabo de dos horas cuando durmiendo tuvo un ataque de pánico sale a nadar y se la traga el mar ahogándola, devolviendo su cadáver a la orilla a la media hora después de este hecho"_

Light se acercó a observarlo. Jorge lo miró y le susurró.  
-Si esto funciona de la manera que tu me dices, si esto llega a ser cierto… podré dominar al mundo y todos temerán ante mi ¿entiendes lo que significa eso? -Ambos rieron.-  
-Claro que si, claro que te entiendo… -respondió Light.  
-De todas maneras, te demostraré que soy cuidadoso… -arranca la hoja entera de donde escribió ese hecho y también todas las demás en las que había escrito.- Nadie podrá descubrirme porque lo que le sucederá a Zaira será un trágico accidente…-  
-Que inteligente… -dijo el shinigami irónicamente- Creo que estoy algo sorprendido- Y continuó riendo.

Al día siguiente, en plena alba, Fernanda estaba algo inquieta por la situación que vivía con su pareja. Se levantó y caminó hacia el mar para despejarse, pero justamente encontró algo que no la ayudó para nada y su grito despertó a todos quienes fueron a ver que sucedía.

-¡No puede ser! –gritaba Fernanda- Damir y Darío llegan corriendo.  
-¡Dios mio! –se sorprendió el rubio. A Darío le temblaban las piernas.  
-No puede ser… -Jorge se arrodilla al lado del cadáver y lo toca –Está muerta –dijo entre muecas sin ser observado.  
-¿Qué tan inquieto estuvo el mar anoche? –preguntó Fernanda entre sollozos y miró a sus espaldas para quedarse más sorprendida aún –Nos podría haber pasado a cualquiera de nosotros… ¿Por qué a ella? –dijo irónicamente a Juana quien estaba ahí parada a espaldas de todos.  
-Porque algún tipo de destino quiso que sea asi –dijo la ex detective muy seria.  
-¿Algún tipo de… destino? –Reformuló Damir- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
-Nada, solo que es una gran pena… -Jorge la mira de reojo y ella se retira de la escena.

_ Lo logré, esta libreta es autentica, es real… es ¡increíble! ¡Voy a dominar al mundo! Y tú, Zaira, solo has sido mi conejillo de indias, ¡pobre idiota! _ Pensó Jorge sonriente. Tomó el cadáver y se retiró con el lejos para enterrarlo. Light lo siguió todo el camino riéndose a carcajadas, pero al calvo no le molestaba. Y enterró el cuerpo de la pobre Zaira junto con las hojas arrancadas de la Death Note.


	8. Capítulo VIII: Limpiar

**Capitulo VIII: Limpiar**

-Creo que asi como lamentablemente pasó con Zaira, deberíamos deshacernos de los demás cadáveres del avión –propuso Dario.  
-Te apoyo. Además no están dando un aroma muy agradable que digamos…-respondió Damir.  
-Pero, decidimos dejarlos ahí para dejar rastros de ellos para que no los den por desaparecidos –interrumpió Fernanda.  
-Es cierto –dijo el músico- pero no podemos dejarlos más ahí, debemos hacerlo. Aunque sea nosotros tres que somos los únicos hombres… y propongo que Juana y Fernanda busquen juntas sus identificaciones para que, en un futuro, reportemos que ellos estaban en el avión también. Si no encontramos alguna identificación podremos deducirlo junto a la lista de los demás pasajeros que viajaban en el avión. -  
-Pero, pueden llegar a creer que los matamos nosotros… -responde Fernanda.  
-Incorrecto. –interrumpe Juana.- Fue un accidente de avión, podríamos haber muerto todos incluso ¿Con que motivos podríamos hacerlo? Además si la policía nos llegara a interrogar, todos estaríamos de acuerdo explicando lo mismo porque es nada más que la verdad.  
-¿Y que hay de Exequiel y Zaira? –preguntó Damir.  
-Sencillo, Exequiel murió de un ataque de pánico y Zaira sufrió una desgracia.-  
-¡Es perfecto! –dijo el rubio sonriendo- Vaya, ¡si que eres inteligente!-  
-No, tu eres un estúpido –responde con ira Fernanda- Cualquiera podría haber hecho esa estúpida deducción menos tú –se hizo un silencio.  
-Bueno ¿Vamos o no? –interrumpe Jorge.  
-Si, vamos –Fernanda se levanta y es la primera que se va.

Juana se ríe y la sigue. Los demás hicieron lo mismo.  
Cada uno de ellos cumplió con su trabajo. Fernanda y Juana revolvían chaquetas, maletas, bolsos, carteras, billeteras, todo para encontrar identificaciones o algo que incluya el nombre del pasajero a bordo.  
Fue entonces cuando Fernanda observó una billetera al lado de un asiento que, dentro de todo, no estaba tan afectado como otros. La levantó del suelo y la abrió. Al abrirla descubrió una foto de Juana y de Darío dentro.  
Sus ojos brillaron, su corazón comenzó a palpitar fuerte. Comenzó a revisarla lentamente y sin apresurarse para no llamar la atención. Estaba a punto de celebrar su victoria al querer encontrar el nombre de su vieja enemiga, pero solo encontró dinero y papeles inservibles. Nada sobre Juana. Ni siquiera una maldita tarjeta de crédito que llevara su nombre.  
Se sintió irritada y dejó caer la billetera al piso con tristeza al no poder haber hallado nada.  
De repente se sintió algo observada, volteó hacia atrás y vio la figura de Juana, sonriendo de punta a punta.

-¿Tan fácil pensaste que iba a ser? –preguntó sin dejar de sonreir.  
-¿De que estás hablando? –respondió titubeando y algo nerviosa.  
-No soy tan ingenua, se lo que estás pensando, de hecho. Fui más precavida que todos los de aca. –Light se acerca hacia ellas - ¿No me digas que creiste que sería tan estúpida de correr ese riesgo o si?-  
-Sos un humano –la enfrentó- todos cometemos errores…-  
-Por supuesto, tienes razón Fernanda sin segundo nombre Bianco –Light comenzó a reir a carcajadas.  
-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –dijo irritada.  
-No hace falta leerlo de ninguna identificación. Ser inteligente también implica recordar. El día que me mandaste un e-mail reclamándome a Darío vi toda tu información de perfil y averigüé sobre ti. Recuerda que tú eres una maestra y yo solía ser una policía, tenía acceso a cualquier base de datos, aun más trabajando con el FBI. Sé que no tienes segundo nombre y que tu cumpleaños es el 26 de Noviembre.-  
_Maldita perra, es demasiado lista. Eso no me hace más que incrementar su odio hacia ella  
_-Asi que, quieres jugar ¿Eh? -  
-Está bien no sabré tu nombre completo, es cierto… pero si se el de Darío. Si tienes pensado matarme con la Death Note, mataré a Darío que lo tiene bien merecido por abandonarme.-  
-¿Y que tiene que ver él con todo esto? –Juana se ríe un poco – Tu actitud es muy infantil. De nada te serviría matarlo porque mientras yo siga viva te mandaría a la cárcel. El hecho que ya no pertenezca mas al FBI no significa que no tenga allegados que puedan hacerlo por mi. De todas maneras, relájate, no perdería mi tiempo en asesinarte, es más ni siquiera vale la pena.-  
-Te arrepentirás de todo esto, ya lo verás ramera caza hombres.-  
-¿Caza hombres? No tengo la culpa de haberme enamorado y que él se haya enamorado de mi. Aunque creo que después de conocerte un poco mejor, ahora entiendo más porque me ha escogido y te abandonó.-

Fernanda se abalanza sobre Juana y le agarra los pelos. Justo cuando estaba por pegarle Damir las separa.

-¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo mujer?! –dirigiéndose a su novia.  
-¡Claro! ¿Tu también vas a defenderla? Déjame en paz. –se zafa de su amado y se va.  
-Quiero pedirte disculpas de parte de ella –se lamenta el rubio.  
-No te preocupes. La agresividad al fin y al cabo es la forma de comunicación que tratan los ignorantes, por eso sus heridas sanan al poco tiempo. Las palabras no sanan nunca porque son mas profundas ¿No crees? –Juana se acomoda su despeinado pelo y sigue revisando.

Damir la observa. _Creo que es la mujer más increíble que he conocido en mi vida_ Pensó. El shinigami lo mira y comienza a reir despiadadamente. Él se percata de esa situación y se retira del lugar.

Ya llegada la noche y habiendo concluido con el trabajo, todos se retiran a descansar, excepto Jorge que aun no podía creer que la Death Note funcione. Estaba mirando el mar sumido en sus pensamientos, en cómo iba a hacer para tener a todos bajo sus pies. Hasta llegó a pensar que todo esto era un sueño. Pero Juana interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando apareció detrás de él.

-¿Qué te apetece? –dijo Jorge de mala gana.  
-Nada. Me gusta mucho observar el mar pero siempre lo hago sola. ¿Por qué no puedo unirme a ti que estás haciendo lo mismo?-  
-No le veo nada de malo –respondió el calvo sonriendo y pensando que era la oportunidad perfecta para sacarle información- A si que periodista ¿no?-  
-Asi es. Vi que era bastante peligroso seguir trabajando para el FBI si pensaba en formar una familia.-  
-¿Familia, eh? ¿Por qué?-  
-Creo que alguna vez todos queremos formar una ¿o no?-  
-Si, supongo que si… Cuéntame –cambiándole rotundamente de tema- Siendo periodista, ¿Escribes en alguna columna importante o popular? ¿O solo en un diario local?-  
-No. Escribo para _The New York Times_, en la parte de policiales debido a mi experiencia anterior.-  
-Mirá vos, solía leer ese diario, y más los informes de los policiales… -comenzó a hacer memoria para ver si podía recordar su nombre, porque no mentía, era su sección favorita –Juana… -  
-¿Qué…?-  
-Juana… mmm… estoy intentado recordar tu apellido porque vivía leyendo ese diario… ¡Lo tengo! Juana Fabetti, ¡lo recordé! –_Lo tengo, te atrapé chica inteligente, no contaste con mis pasiones_ Pensó.  
-¿Por qué quieres recordar tanto sobre mi? –Preguntó la castaña mientras lo miraba fijamente- ¿Acaso tienes pensado en asesinarme como lo hiciste con Zaira?-  
-¡¿Qué dices?! ¿De qué estás hablando? –respondió irritado.  
-¿Cómo decirte? Mmm –tomó un puñado de arena y lo soltaba lentamente- Sospecho que mataste a Zaira.-  
-¿Ah si? ¿Y cual es tu sospecha sabelotodo?-  
-Es una muy simple deducción. Tú eres el que más interesado está sobre la Death Note, fuiste el primero en cogerla luego de que Exequiel lo hiciera, pasaste más tiempo con el Shinigami que todo el resto de nosotros. Siempre había algo de ella que te llamó la atención. Pero no sabrías que tan real sería hasta que no lo compruebes tú mismo. Tu perfil es el de una persona codiciosa y egoísta, por ende la muerte de Exequiel no te alcanzaría para comprobar si la libreta realmente funciona o no. Necesitabas tener la certeza de que era cierta pero no tenías cómo, por que el temor se infundió entre todos acá, más allá del accidente, sino porque poseemos un Death Note, desde entonces guardamos egoístamente nuestras identificaciones. Justo unas horas antes de que Zaira muera me confesó que se había enamorado de ti y me dijo que sería capaz de decírselo a todo el mundo, entonces ¿Por qué no te lo diría a ti? Te diste cuenta que esa oportunidad era perfecta para tratar de sacarle información, sabías que ella estaba enamorada y que confiaría en ti. Cuando por fin te dijo su nombre tomaste la Death Note del escondite por la noche y la asesinaste.-  
-¡Imposible! –Gritó Jorge- ¡Si yo la hubiera matado no nos habríamos ido a dormir juntos! Fernanda nos vio que fuimos a dormir juntos ¡Estás diciendo puras patrañas!-  
-No es suficiente prueba. Como ya dije antes, el FBI trabajaba sobre los asesinatos en Japón y una de las primeras informaciones que recibimos era que el asesino podía manipular a su víctima antes de asesinarla. Si tú te enteraste de esto, entonces habrás encontrado la forma perfecta de matarla sin que los demás sospechen, pero yo no pienso asi.-  
_Imposible. Dedujo absolutamente todo. ¿Qué clase de mutante es esta criatura? ¿De donde salió? Le temo más a ella que al propio Shinigami. ¡No puede ser!"_ Pensó Jorge nervioso.  
-Pues bien ¡piensa lo que quieras! Te puedo demostrar que no fui yo.-  
-¿Ah, si? ¿Cómo? –por fin Juana lo mira y lo hace desafiante.  
-Vamos a buscar la Death Note y te enseñaré que el nombre de Zaira no está escrito en ella.-  
-¿Y con eso que? Es una libreta común y corriente, sus hojas pudieron ser arrancadas y no por eso deben perder su poder. Tus pruebas no son contundentes, pero no te preocupes, las mías tampoco. Mi deducción es buena, pero creo que puedo sospechar de ti en un 14% y no es suficiente. –la ex detective se pone de pie- De todas maneras, si llegara a morir estando acá sabré en un 100% que fuiste tú. Seguiré estudiando todos tus movimientos muy de cerca –hace una mueca- hasta mañana.-  
-Claro, tienes razón ¿A quien tendrás tiempo de contárselo si te mato ahora?-  
-Inténtalo –se va.

¡Me atrapó, maldita sea! pensó el calvo y golpeó el piso. Light quien había escuchado todo se acerca riéndose a carcajadas.  
-¡¿De que te ríes tú, monstruo?!-  
-Sabes, yo solía tener a un amigo que me decía que los humanos eran muy divertidos, y creo que tenía razón.-  
-Si la mato sabrá que fui yo, maldita sea ¡Me engañó!-

Light no paraba de reírse, a Jorge esto lo irritaba mucho. Entonces se fue.


	9. Capítulo IX: Final

**Capitulo IX: Final**

-…entonces recordé la sección de policiales y ahí supe su nombre.-  
-¡Eres estupendo Jorge! Mátala.-  
-No se si pueda.-  
-¿Cómo que no? ¡Has matado mucha gente ya! Porque no puedes matarla a ella que ni te importa. -  
-Es que… -Jorge piensa que si la mata y Juana le habló de su sospecha a Darío, entonces sabrían que el había sido. -¡Ah! ¿Qué más da? –escribe el nombre de Juana.  
-¡Perfecto!-Sonrió Fernanda- iré a ver como se retuerce del dolor –sale corriendo.  
Light aparece de nuevo y comienza a reír otra vez.  
-¿Y ahora que? ¿Qué sabes tú, monstruo? –dijo Jorge irritado.  
-¿Qué es lo que yo se? Que son unos perfectos idiotas.  
-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -  
-¿Recuerdas que había algo más que te quería contar?-  
-¿Qué quieres ahora?-  
-Creo que Fernanda está volviendo… haz que se vaya y te contaré –Juega Light.  
-¿Cuánto tiempo son cuarenta segundos? ¿Eternos?-  
-¿Qué? –responde el cascarrabias intrigado.  
-Juana, ¡está viva! Está charlando con Darío y no veo que haya tenido ni siquiera un síntoma.-  
-No puede ser… si yo escribí su nombre, yo lo recordé…-  
-¿Lo escribiste bien? -  
-Mira, ve a fijarte otra vez y obsérvala detenidamente, quizá por alguna extraña razón se esté tardando más.-  
-De acuerdo… -Fernanda vuelve al lugar donde estaban los demás.  
-¿Qué quieres decirme?-  
-Existe un trato entre humanos y Shinigamis, nosotros podemos tomar vidas humanas porque tenemos unos ojos especiales. Con solo mirar su rostro podemos ver sus nombres y la cantidad de vida restante.-  
-Quieres decir que si yo tomo ese trato ¿Podré ver el nombre de Juana?-  
-Exactamente ¿O creerás que después de estar involucrada en la FBI iba a publicar con su verdadero nombre? –el Shinigami rie a carcajadas otra vez.  
-Y si tu lo sabes ¡solo dímelo, maldita sea!-  
-No. Un shinigami no tiene la obligación de decirle a un humano el nombre de otro. -  
-De acuerdo, tu ganas. ¡Hagamos el trato!-  
-¡Espera! No te apresures humano, aun no terminé de…-  
-¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué Juana me mate primero o me lleve a prisión cuando nos recaten?-interrumpe Jorge gritando- Ella descubrió todo mi plan, mi asombroso plan fue descubierto por una joven ¡es tan irritable! Dame ese poder, ¡hazlo ya, maldita sea!-  
-¿Tan asi? –Light rie- de acuerdo humano, pero no me digas después que no te advertí el no haberme escuchado.-  
-¡¿Qué más puede pasarme?! ¡Hazlo! –gritó desaforadamente.  
El shinigami cumple con su palabra. Fernanda vuelve a decirle que Juana aún no había muerto. Jorge la mira.  
-¡Todavia no ha sucedido nada! ¿Qué está pasando? –pregunta inquieta  
-Fernanda Bianco… entonces esto también funciona ¿eh?  
-¿Quién te ha dicho eso? –pregunta la muchacha asustada.  
-Tengo un nuevo poder, tengo los ojos de un Shinigami, puedo ver el nombre completo de las personas con solo mirarles el rostro y la cantidad de vida que les queda.-  
-¿Eso quiere decir que vas a mirar a Juana y…?-  
-Exacto, Juana usaba un seudónimo.-  
-¡Fantástico! Eres genial Jorge.-  
-Si, es genial –interrumpió Light –pero es una pena que su vida se haya reducido por la mitad.-  
-¡¿Qué dijiste?! –grita Jorge.  
-Tú no me dejaste terminar de contarte sobre el trato, te lo advertí. ¿O creíste que el intercambio iba a ser gratis? Los Shinigamis tomamos la mitad de la vida restante de las personas para otorgarles este poder –Light comienza a reírse desaforadamente y se retira del lugar.  
Fernanda lo mira fijo mientras que Jorge se sienta en el piso arrepentido de haber hecho eso y luego de eso se retira.

Fernanda regresa al lugar y encuentra a Darío y Damir en el piso teniendo una conversación diversa. Juana no estaba, esto le llamó la atención pero si preguntaba donde estaba iba a ser solamente para llamar la atención. Entonces decidió callar y se unió a ellos. Toma a su novio de la mano, pero el no responde igual.

-Es increíble lo que me cuentas, pero es muy agotador a la vez –rie Damir.  
-Todo sea por la música, por esa razón anduve bastante distraído de lo que sucede a nuestro alrededor…-  
-Y hablando de alrededor –Interrumpió Fernanda oportunamente- ¿Dónde está Juana?  
-¿Para que la quieres? –Preguntó Darío – ¿Para agredirla otra vez?-  
-Claro que no, quiero pedirle disculpas –respondió nerviosa.  
-De todas maneras no lo se, se levantó después de estar callada y se fue.-  
Aparece Jorge. Podía observar el nombre completo de Darío y Damir, buscó a Juana desesperadamente pero no la encontró.  
-¿Qué hacen? –irrumpió el calvo.  
-Nada, estamos charlando asi pasamos el rato, ¿te unes? –le propuso Damir.  
-Y si no hay otra cosa mejor que hacer, adelante… -se sienta.  
-Jorge, quiero hacerte una pregunta, espero que no te moleste –dijo Darío.  
-¿Qué tipo de pregunta? -  
-Es sobre Zaira… -  
¡maldición! Seguramente Juana ya abrió esa bocata que tiene… Pensó el cascarrabias.  
-Creo que desde que Zaira murió te haz comportado de una manera diferente, distinta… te habías enamorado de ella ¿verdad?-  
-Yo… -Jorge pensó que era una trampa y actuó con cautela –Si, me había enamorado de ella.-  
-Oh ¡Cuánto lo siento! –Respondió el músico- fue una maldita desgracia, sobrevivir a la caída de un avión y morir tan estúpidamente… Lo siento mucho, Jorge, de veras.-  
-No te preocupes, nunca fui un tipo con tanta suerte –se lamentaba falsamente.

Fernanda entonces observó que Juana venía hacia ellos. Entonces lo mira a Jorge fijamente como señalándole que venía detrás de él. El corazón de la maestra latía fuertemente y estaba ansiosa. Finalmente Juana se pone a unos metros de Jorge.  
-¡Hola Jorge! No te había visto en toda la mañana –lo saludó. Jorge voltea y observa sus pies y Juana continúa hablando -¿Les gusta? La encontré entre unos trastos.-  
Jorge mira al rostro de la muchacha pero ella llevaba puesta una máscara que le cubría absolutamente todo el rostro. –Me parece muy bonita, creo que hoy la llevaré puesta todo el día –y sonrió sin ser observada por la máscara que la tapaba.

Light no podía creerlo. Y comenzó a reír como antes nunca lo había hecho, todos miraron al shinigami. Fernanda moría de furia al igual que Jorge. _"Todo esto no fue en vano ¡la mitad de mi vida no fue en vano por esta idiota!" _pensó para si mismo.  
-¿No tienes calor con eso puesto? –preguntó el calvo.  
-No. La verdad me siento cómoda, creo que la llevaré puesta conmigo todo el día.  
-¡NO! –Gritó Jorge y se levantó de un salto -¡Quítate esa máscara horrenda! –le ordenó.  
-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tanto te molesta? ¿Acaso a alguien de aquí les molesta? –provocó Juana.  
-Si ¡a mi! ¡Quítate eso ya! –gritaba Jorge totalmente salido de su juicio.  
-A ver, déjame pensar otra vez… -sonríe- No.  
-¡Que si! –Jorge se acerca hacia ella y la empuja tirándola al suelo.  
Darío salió en su defensa enseguida. Pero cuando Darío le quita a Jorge de encima de Juana éste ya le había quitado la máscara.  
Jorge la observa, logra verle el nombre completo y sonríe muy felizmente.

Justo en ese momento Light aparece frente a todos sonriente.  
-Tengo que decirles algo a todos… en especial a uno.-  
-¿A quien? -Preguntó aterrada Fernanda.  
-A Jorge… Tu vida era tan escasa que quitarte la mitad lo único que hizo fue adelantar tu hora inevitable. Pero no ibas a vivir mucho tiempo más que el día de hoy…-  
-¿Qué quieres decir…?-  
-Adiós, Jorge.-

Jorge siente un fuerte dolor en el pecho, dejó caer la máscara y tras ella cayó tendido él.

Todos quedan sorprendidos al ver como el cuerpo inerte de Jorge esta tendido en el suelo con una mueca de odio en su rostro, especialmente Fernanda que no podía creer lo que sucedía. _Todo es un simple juego para el Shinigami _Pensó frustrada con sus manos sujetando su cabeza y tirando levemente de sus pelos.

Mientras tanto Juana solo se sentía con suerte. Una muy inmensa. Ya que ella ya se había anticipado, otra vez.  
Se reincorpora y voltea para mirar a Light. Sus miradas se encuentran. Juana, haciendo una mueca, les señala sus ojos al Shinigami, quien tambien hizo una mueca sonriente.

CONTINUARÁ...


End file.
